Road Side Assistance
by ksjf2012
Summary: Kendall one-shot


I hated the heat. It made em sweaty and cranky. It didn't help that I was hungry and tired either. I was actually really frustrated but more than the reason of the heat. I was so sexually frustrated too. And it was her God damn fault. The one sitting on the trunk of my broken down piece of shit car. She had a book in her lap, and not a care in the world. Like the sun blaring down on us, wasn't even bothering her. And that the fact that we were stuck out in the middle of nowhere was not a problem. That only added to my frustration. She wouldn't stay in the car, saying the leather of the seat stuck to her legs and it was uncomfortable. But sitting out in the sun could make her sick, with no water, and no sunblock. I glanced into the rearview mirror seeing her sitting still, reading a random book she had packed. Well I had, had enough. I kicked my door open completely and got out, pushing my sun glasses up on my nose.

I walked around the car, to the back and stood right in front of her. She looked up fast and smiled wide. I frowned and shoved my hands in my pockets looking down the empty and desolate road. "How you doing babe?" I stayed quiet and turned back to her. She sighed and set the book on the trunk next to her, and pulled her legs up to her chest. I stole a glance at her bare tan legs and wondered why she was still wearing her cowboy boots. Her cut off denim shorts weren't very thick, but it had to at least be 100 degrees out. The fact both of us were still clothed, fazed me. "Ya know…being negative Nick isn't helping anyone. In fact it's very irritating. So if you could change your attitude, I would appreciate it."

"We've been stuck out here for over two hours waiting for the road side assistance. I have every right to be angry and upset."

"I didn't do anything Kendall. This isn't my fault so don't take it out on me!" I watched her push off the trunk and grab her book walking right past me towards the opposite end of the still very empty road.

"Where are you going?!"

"Away from you asshole…" She continued walking without looking back and I sighed leaning against the car, watching her. I loved the way her little ass looked in the tight light blue denim jean shorts. She really knew how to calm me down and watching the ass sway was one of ways. But that wasn't all. She was wearing one of my plaid shirts that was three sizes too big for her. She had the sleeves rolled up and tied the bottom half of it around the middle of her torso, showing off quite a bit of skin. Between the shirt showing off her beautiful tan skin, and the tight little denim shorts down to her cowboy boots, I was close to losing my damn mind. I pushed off my car fast and tore off my white shirt. It was sticking to my skin and I was grateful for it to be off. I turned and pulled open my trunk tossing the sweaty shirt inside. I slammed the trunk hard and turned fast walking right behind her. She was already a pretty good distance I front of me, but had stopped leaning against a speed limit sign. I walked faster and stared at the back of her tan thighs and could only imagine being in between them. When I got closer I felt a line of sweat run down from the back of head, down my neck and onto my back, and when I reached her that one lien of sweat wasn't the only one. I got right in front of her and quickly ripped the book out of her hands. She looked up, mouth dropped open to the floor and she stomped her foot. "Stop being a dickhead! Give me my book!"

"There are other things we could be doing then reading!" She chuckled and moved forward to grab the book. I moved it back quick and she groaned.

"Kendall stop! I'm too hot to argue and fight!"

"SO then stop getting mad pretty girl!" She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I just hate waiting…you know that."

"That doesn't mean you have to be a prick." I smiled small and moved towards her. She turned her head away slightly and pouted. I moved my free hand up and held the side of her face. She sighed out hard and looked back up at me. "It's too hot Kendall."

"Too hot for me to want to hold you?"

"Yes, absolutely." I chuckled and leaned down quick, kissing her hard. She moaned and tried to push away but when her hands touched my hot and sweaty chest, she kind of just, gave in. I moved my hands to her back and pressed her book into her back. Her hands moved up fast to my neck, and wrapped them around it, tight. I pushed into her and we slowly started walking, her going backwards, me making sure she didn't fall. She locked her hands around my neck and with our bodies being so close I was getting even hotter. But this time I did not care. Her perfume was still making a strong scent through the air, and that alone made me a dizzy and unable to want to stand up straight. I pulled away from her sweet hot lips and stopped us form moving. "You okay?" I nodded and pulled her body tighter into mine. "You need to get some liquid in you. The water is probably hot sitting in the car, but it will help…" I nodded again and slightly closed my eyes feeling her turn her body in my arms. One of her hands grabbed mine and she started leading me somewhere. I didn't quite know. I kept my eyes closed because the sun rays were really starting to get to me. She laced our fingers together and held it gently, only squeezing it when we both stopped walking. "Here…bend over a little." I smiled opening my eyes and she frowned, unscrewing one of the many water bottles in our car. I laughed and bent slightly, taking off my sunglasses, and running a hand over my hot sweaty face. One of her hands ran through the back of my hot sweaty hair and out of nowhere with no warning, she poured the warm water over my head. The water moved from my head down to my neck and for the first time since the car broke down and I was left without the A/C I got a shiver. I put my hands on my knees and let the water run down my spine, and fall off my shoulders. Some of it even crashed over my face and I closed my eyes, gasping out quietly. I heard her giggle over top of me and I smiled small. "Better?" I sighed and stood up and looked down at her. She beamed up at me and I started to shake my head and body. The water that was still on me, flew off body everywhere. "Kendall Knight!" I was pushed by my chest and I opened my eyes to see her wiping her face. "I do something nice for you…" She shook her head and turned fast. She bent down and ducked into the car. One of her legs rested on the driver's seat as she reached in the back seat and opened up the cooler that was just full of water and a few energy drinks and hot water that used to be ice. But I wasn't concerned with that. I was stuck staring at her beautiful ass again. I reached out and moved in behind her, grabbing her hips. I shoved my crotch right in her backside and she sighed loudly.

"I don't know if it's the sun and the heat getting to my head, or if it's just the fact that I have a super-hot girlfriend…I kind of want to fuck you right now."

"Kendall! Were in public…" I quickly pushed her in the front seat of the car, making sure she didn't get hurt and climbed in behind her. She sighed sitting done hard on the passenger seat and glared at me. "We are not having sex out here. Mostly because I'm way to damn weak…" I laughed and moved over to her, putting one hand on the back of her seat and the other, locking her door, before resting the hand on that. I leaned down and tried to get her lips but she turned her head. I shrugged and attached them to her neck instead. "Baby come on…it's too hot."

"Just let me do the work…" I sat up fast and climbed into the back of the car, pushing away the cooler, some of our bags and sat back unzipping my pants. "It will help pass the time." She turned back to me and rolled her eyes ,bringing one leg up to her chest and casually started looking at her fingernails. "Hey…look at me." She continued to look at her nails and I sighed pushing my pants off along with my boxers. My dick wasn't hard yet so I grabbed around the bottom of the base, and slowly started to stroke myself. "Babe if you don't join me…I'll do it myself." She sighed in a sing song way and I closed my eyes feeling myself grow.

"Where did you put my book?" This time it was my turn to ignore her and I did. I only opened my eyes to see her staring back at me. Except her eyes weren't on my face. It was on my hand which was stroking my cock. I saw her swallow hard, as she wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. I chuckled making her look up at my face and she groaned, pushing herself up in her seat. When I saw her climbing back towards me I let go of myself up and pushed up in my seat. She climbed back and sat next to me kicking off her boots. I turned my body and when her shoes were off, I spread her legs fast, and pulled her body towards me so she was lying flat on her back. I pulled her shorts off, without even unbuttoning or unzipping them. I tossed them to the front of the car, not caring and licked my lips seeing her black laced see through thong. I went to pull those off and watched her untie the shirt and rip it open, so the matching see through laced black bra was exposed. I took off her thong and without a second to think I bent down, putting my arms outside her head and letting my tip touch her. She moaned out and without losing another second, I pushed hard into her, making her yell out and scratch at my back. I put my head down, in the crook of her neck, and thrusted without mercy. Her legs moved up and wrapped around my hips making me push deeper inside her. My fingers found the sides of her head, and I wrapped them around her hot sweaty hair. This made her look up at me and we locked eyes as I leaned down. I kissed her soft and sweet, sending my senses into overdrive. With our sweet slow romantic kiss silencing our moans and groans, and my wild and erratic thrust getting me closer I didn't even hear the tires…

"Hey!" There were three sharp knocks to the window above our heads and we both looked up.

"Oh my God…" I felt her underneath me as she tried desperately to cover herself and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Uhm…you guys needed the roadside assistant?" I could tell he wasn't looking in the car but at the same time he kind of wanted to. I cleared my throat and slowly pulled myself out of her.

"Uhm yes…just…just one second please."

"Yeah sure…I'll be back here…at my truck." I sighed out loud as soon as he walked away, rather quickly. I sat up quick and watched him go to his truck running a hand through his hair, before putting his hat back on.

"Oh my God Kendall…this is so embarrassing…" I looked down at her and saw her covering her face, very bright red. I chuckled and somehow managed to pull my boxers and pants back up, I opened the door behind me and got out, opening a bag. I pulled out a shirt and slipped it on seeing her peaking up to the back to see the guy waiting. She laid back and groaned. I laughed and zipped up my pants leaned back in the car. I gently held her face and kissed her lips. I pulled away just a little and sighed.

"I'll be right back. Just stay back here and I'll take care of the assistant guy." I started to get back up and she sat up grabbing the collar of my shirt. She kissed me hard before letting go and laying back.

"When you get back, you have to finish taking care of me."


End file.
